Half-Blood
by uchiha-yaku-chan
Summary: He was a pompous ass and he annoyed the hell out of me. But I respected him and for some reason he respected me.
1. Prologue

Kobayashi Natsumi stood in the Hokage office with her arms crossed, hoping desperately that she was coming off confident. In front of her sat the actual god of shinobi, Senju Hashirama and his younger brother Senju Tobirama. Her face was straight as the smiling Hokage introduced himself. Apparently, all day today the Senju brothers have been trying to 'get to know' all of the shinobi in the newly formed village.

"Hi Natsumi-san! It's great to meet you!" The Hokage smiled at her and she offered a weak smile in return. "I'm Senju Hashirama and this is my brother Tobirama!" He explained all too excitedly.

In response she bowed to the pair. "It's an honor to meet you Hokage-sama, Tobirama-sama."

"Oh please! No need to be formal! We're all friends here!" Laughter was heard as she stood up straight, arms crossed once again. She looked in between the pair. _What drastic differences._ Tobirama was standing behind his smiling brother, arms crossed and a slight frown on his face, giving off the impression of not wanting to be here. "Take a seat Natsumi-san. We called you here so we can get to know each other better."

A small smile graced her lips as she did as requested. She saw Tobirama take out paper and pen, seemingly to take notes on the conversation. Then Tobirama stared at her, straight in to her eyes and at first it threw Natsumi off the edge. However, she was a kunoichi and could not afford to look weak in front of the two shinobi she respected and looked up to the most, so she looked at Tobirama as well making eye contact and smiled.

"Kobayashi isn't a clan I'm familiar with." Glancing at Tobirama once again she realized that his first statement was disguised as a question. _Who the hell are you. _

"Ah, I don't have much of a family so I read scrolls on chakra and jutsus to more or less train myself." _Half-truth._

"Wow that's impressive! I've heard you're pretty strong too!" Her wide eyes looked at the Hokage and blushed a little wondering who could have told him she was 'strong'.

"What justsus do you use." Once again she looked at the impassive face of Tobirama.

"Eh? Why do you need to know?"

"Tobirama! I've told you multiple times to explain why before you demand answers!" After snapping at his younger brother, Hashirama turned back to Natsumi, once again with a smile in place. "What he means Natsumi-san is that we need to know what your strengths are so that we can place you on the correct teams and give you the missions that are best suited to you." An 'o' formed on her lips as she listened to the explanation. She then gave an annoyed look at the aloof man.

"With all do respect Tobirama-sama, if you want someone to give off personal information you need to at least _act_ more interested." A slight glare was sent her way as Hashirama laughed at the statement. "I'm proficient at taijutsu but I prefer water release and genjutsu. Also I believe I am quite good at my sensory skills." With that statement she could feel Tobirama staring in to her soul.

"You said your last name was Kobayashi, correct?" She nodded quickly at the younger Senju. She could feel him staring at her searching her inside and out as if he believed she was lying. "Very well."

With that they said their farewells and Natsumi left the office. As soon as the door closed a sigh of relief escaped her lips. _I don't think they sensed a lie._

xXx

"She's lying." Tobirama placed the paper down on the table ready to be filed. A curious look covered Hashirama's face. "The Kobayashi clan is a merchant clan from Suna."

"She's not a spy, Tobirama." Was Hashirama's final reply. "I sensed her chakra as well, and I'm sure she has a reason for lying. It's best we not question her reasons." A disapproving 'tch' came from Tobirama as the next shinobi came in.

xXx

It was around lunch time and Natsumi was wandering the newly formed village looking for possible food to eat. Finding a ramen stand she quickly made her way to eat.

After ordering, she let her mind wander. Like she thought earlier, the brothers are polar opposite. They both also demand respect anywhere they go. Whether it's intentional or not she couldn't tell but one thing was for certain; Tobirama was intimidating. When he was looking at her it felt like a knife was stabbing her, daring her to lie about anything. Daring her to do _anything_ in general. However as much as she respected him, _he pissed her off._

She stopped eating and sat straight up, defenses on. "Oh-ho look who it is. It's the bastard's daughter." She refused to look around to see the duo behind her who were laughing and making fun of her. An annoyed 'tch' left her lips as she stood up and paid. Quickly she walked out of the stall to leave.

"They're both dead you know. The daughter of a whore and a traitor. What's it like to be alone?" They boys who were bothering her laughed as she stopped and turned around. Her honey eyes were quickly fading to red as the boys stopped laughing. However as soon as she sensed a certain chakra signature she quickly turned around and left the now silent boys standing where they were.

She decided to go to her favorite spot all the while hoping she wasn't being followed. Not 10 minutes later she found herself staring at a river and after quickly relaxing, took a seat. Her relaxation was cut short as she realized _he was watching her._ She had no idea why, but her curiosity piqued. While she was inwardly debating he continued to watch her. Finally deciding to ignore her intruder she took her sandals off and put her feet in the river. He would probably leave her alone after a bit anyways. After about an hour, she finally stood up, annoyance written all over her face.

"What the hell do you want?!" She yelled up at the tree her intruder was sitting in, waiting for him to show himself. He didn't disappoint as he dropped down from the tree, the usual impassive face looking her right in the eyes. A stare off began between the two ninjas before Natsumi decided to break the tense silence. "Tobirama, would you please tell me as to why you have been _stalking _me for the past two hours?" She questioned, completely disregarding the usual honorific.

A smug look covered his face for half a second before returning to his usual straight face. "You knew the whole time?" It wasn't a question he needed to ask. He knew that she knew since she walked away from the boys who were bullying her. But for some reason, he wanted to hear her answer.

"Of course I knew. I'm a sensory ninja. I told you this earlier. Also, you _knew_ that I knew. So why are you stalking me?" A snort like sound came from the male as he continued to stare at her silently. "Well?"

"I was curious as to why you lied." A look of shock covered her face for a split second before it went to a calm collected one. However, on the inside Natsumi was anything but calm.

_How did he know? What did he see? Why does he want to know? Does he think I'm a traitor? What's going to happen to me?_

"What do you mean?" She finally answered after a moment's silence.

"Natsumi-san, if you couldn't lie to me back then, what makes you think you can lie to me now?" The girl hung her head in shame. She really should have known better than to lie to the two most powerful ninjas of her time. "Kobayashi is a merchant clan around the village of Suna. So either you're a spy-"

"I'm not a spy! I would never do that! It's just…" She trailed off.

"It's just what." Tobirama was getting impatient. He had a fair amount of patience due to the fact that he had to deal with his brother but this girl was beating around the bush and avoiding it. However when she looked him in the eyes, he found himself feeling guilty for pushing her to share. It seems as though, as much as he hated to admit it, Hashirama was right. "Those boys from before, they said your mother was…" He stopped when she nodded.

"My parents…they're both from prominent clans of ninjas. My father's clan and my mother's clans were both bitter enemies when I was born. When my father's clan found out that he impregnated my mother, they immediately labeled him a traitor and sent off ninjas to kill my mother and myself. I was four when they killed her in front of me. I'm only alive because my uncle from my father's side saved me. For five years he secretly took care of me and trained me when he could so I could fend for myself. However he was killed in action during a battle against my mother's clan. So those boys were right. I'm the child of a traitor and a whore."

"That's not true." Tobirama's answer was absolute. It left no room for questions or doubt. "If your parents loved each other, then so be it. It wasn't their fault that their families were bitter enemies." Natsumi's eyes widened a fraction at that before she let a small smile grace her lips.

"Thank you…Tobirama." It came out like a whisper but Tobirama heard it loud and clear as if she yelled it. He started thinking of which families were bitter enemies curious as to her origins. He remembered the boys who were taunting her. They had an arrogant air about them, which made him think of one clan in particular. Looking back he also realized that they, in fact, had the usual black hair and black eyes of the Uchiha clan. Then her eyes. They were changing colors before she noticed his presence. Something clicked in his brain at that moment.

"Tohru…" His eyes were wide, unable to conceal his shock. He remembered her now. Senju Tohru was a woman his father was in love with, but she turned him down multiple times apparently. After disappearing for a month's time she reappeared except pregnant. She refused to tell anyone who the father was and so they looked down on her. Butsuma told him about the tale. It all made sense now how on the day Tohru died, her child mysteriously went missing. He remembered wondering if the child was killed or kidnapped, but no one did anything about it.

"You're half Senju half Uchiha?" It didn't come out as a question, more like a statement and when he received no response he knew it was the truth.

"Are you disgusted now _Senju _Tobirama? Are you disgusted like the rest of your clan? Like the rest of the Uchiha?" A glare was on her face as she stared at the now silent Tobirama. With a huff she walked past him intent on returning to the village. She didn't get very far as he grabbed her arm not allowing her to pass.

Once again silence consumed the pair. "I hate it Tobirama. I hate it so much. I'm hated for something that isn't my fault. I hate that the man who I respect most knows my disgusting secret and now hates me." He didn't hear them but he knew tears were falling down her face as silence consumed the pair.

"Why…" He paused, not looking at her. "Why would I hate you." When she didn't answer he turned around and looked her in the eyes. Her face was red and eyes puffy, an obvious sign of her silent tears. Quickly she averted her eyes to the ground. "Look at me." She didn't and kept her head held down in shame. "Natsumi. Look. At. Me." After a gulp she looked the fearsome ninja in the eyes. "Tomorrow morning, at sunrise, meet me at the training grounds. We have similar jutsus and I'll train you so that you can prove how strong you are."

Shock consumed her whole face when she heard him. "But-"

"No buts _Senju_ Natsumi. The man you respect most is telling you to train with him. You're not allowed to argue." With that he suddenly disappeared using his thunder god technique. She stood there gaping at the spot he was standing in until she realized what he said; _'The man you respect most is telling you to train. You're not allowed to argue.'_

That pompous son of a bitch.


	2. Chapter 1

It was five in the morning when Natsumi woke up. A groan escaped her lips as she sat up. After stretching she slowly got out of bed and started changing, assuming that it was pointless to shower. She showered last night anyways. After putting on her usual sleeveless armor shirt, sports bra and spandex shorts, she strapped her sword to her back and quickly ran to the training grounds.

She got to the training grounds to see, not only Tobirama, but also the Hokage, Hashirama, waiting for her. Nervousness quickly took over as she walked slowly towards the brothers.

"You're late."

"Now Tobirama, no need to be so harsh-" A glare effectively silenced the Hokage making him sulk.

"A shinobi should never be late. Lesson one Natsumi, even a second can kill someone. If you are a second late you are a second closer to death." A gulp was heard as Natsumi stared at the annoyed man in front of her.

"Uhm-"

"Oh yes! I'm here to see how well you can progress _Senju_ Natsumi." The girl blushed at the Hokage's statement. He was obviously informed of her story which in turn made her send a small glare to the white haired male who was standing tall, once again with crossed arms and a slight frown.

In response, Natsumi decided to mimic the impassive male and once again the pair had a stare off.

"Time to train!" The smiling Hashirama broke the two out of their stare off causing them both to sigh at the same time.

"Since you're a sensory ninja like myself, I want to start off teaching you how to control your chakra. You obviously know how to channel chakra to different parts of your body, but you need to know how to control it so you can sense everything around you. For instance, when you first walked in yesterday and introduced yourself as Kobayashi, I immediately knew you were lying because I could sense the Senju and Uchiha in you."

At this Natsumi held her head in shame once again. _So it was impossible from the start._

"In order to be able to do this you must…"

xXx

The day dragged on for what seemed like forever until she was lying on her back panting while staring up at the sky. She watched the sky for a few seconds enjoying the scenery before a frowning face blocked her view. Her peaceful expression then quickly turned in to a scowl at the sight of her torturer.

"Natsumi-" He was cut short by a very loud grumble from her stomach indicating her hunger. "If you were hungry you should have said something."

A short 'hah' left her lips as she sat up and looked over at him. "Like I had time to say anything."

He shrugged his shoulders and turned around walking away.

"Hey! Where are you going, furball?!" She was pleased with herself when he quickly turned around with a completely horrified look on his face instead of the usual calm, collected scowl he usually wore. As soon as they made eye contact she immediately rolled over laughing making him once again scowl at her. The next thing Natsumi knew was she was soaking wet in a foot of water. She stood up and glared at the now smirking man.

"Well, are you coming to eat or not?" A smile replaced her scowl as she ran through the receding water to catch up to her teacher.

The pair slowly made their way through the village until they came upon a familiar ramen stand. They took a seat and immediately placed their orders already knowing what they wanted.

"I may be crossing lines, but is there anyone you hang out with?" Natsumi looked shocked at the sudden question.

"Uhm, not really. Given my background, most people tend to stay away from me like the plague."

Tobirama looked away from the girl only muttering "shame" in response.

"What's a shame?" Annoyance quickly crossed her featured as she stared at the stoic male.

"That no one will hang out with you for such a petty reason." The usual awkward silence consumed the pair once again, until the food arrived. "You should have more confidence in yourself."

With a mouth full of food, Natsumi turned wide eyed at Tobirama. In response to her face, the male let out a small chuckle. "You're a very skilled ninja, especially considering the fact that you basically trained yourself. When you have confidence in yourself, what those Uchiha idiots say will mean absolutely nothing." She turned away from him swallowing the food in her mouth, but Tobirama saw the small smile on her face.

The pair exited the stand after Tobirama paid the bill. Not five seconds after the left, a groan was heard from Natsumi and a smirk found its way to Tobirama's face. She improved a lot in one day.

"Oh look Ryuu, we found the bastard's daughter."

"It seems like we did, Katsu." At this Natsumi turned around with crossed arms and stared at the boys with a bored look.

"If you're going to insult me, at least make it interesting." With an eyebrow raised, she stared at the fuming Uchiha boys. Sensing a spike of chakra from the boy known as Ryuu, Tobirama got ready for a fight. However, he saw the boy's eyes bleed red and annoyance covered his face.

He then looked down at the girl next to him when he sensed her spike and words failed him. Her face was stone cold as she stared at the boys with a sharingan of her own; a sharingan with three tomoe.

"I knew it. You half-blood somehow managed to obtain the sharingan. Wait until the leaders find out about this." He saw her eyes narrow and sensed another spike of chakra and then put his hand on his shoulder.

The boys then noticed the presence next to Natsumi and their eyes comically widened. Tobirama stared at the pair and then turned and left with Natsumi in tow.

They reached the training grounds once again and Tobirama turned and faced the girl who was looking everywhere except his face. "You have the sharingan."

She heard the silent question he asked. _When and how did you get it._

"It was when my mother was killed in front of me. That's why my uncle took me in. He wanted to train my sharingan." His arms were crossed as his brows were furrowed in thought.

"A girl with the prowess of a Senju and the skills of an Uchiha." A snort came from Tobirama as Natsumi looked in question. "You could be quite a fearsome opponent. Who knows maybe one day you could give your _most respected person_ a run for his money." A smirked covered his face as an annoyed blush covered hers.

"You pompous asshole!" And so she then chased the silent smirking man around the training rounds.

xXx

"You seem to be in a good mood." Tobirama looked at Hashirama with his usual stoic face. "I suspect that training went well after I left then?"

Tobirama looked up from the paperwork he was working on and looked his curious brother in the eye. "She has the sharingan as well."

"That's not a surprise. But I take it that it's going well." Hashirama's only response was Tobirama looking back down at his paperwork. A small silent smile took over Hashirama's face as he looked at his younger brother. Thoughts were brewing in his mind, dangerous thoughts.

xXx

A month flew by with the same ritual. Wake up at five a.m., train to death, eat lunch, and get annoyed with Tobirama. He was just a frustrating individual. Granted she still respected the man for his strength but at the same time she wanted to punch the living day lights out of him. His annoying smirk, his always stoic face, his all-knowing way of speaking, his silence, his teasing, how he calls her 'Natty-chan', his attrac-, all in all he just annoyed her.

A knock on the door pulled Natsumi out of her thoughts. Sighing, she recognized the chakra signature on the other side of the door. Standing up she slowly made her way across the room, wondering why he was coming to her home so early.

"Yes?" Was her sleepy question as she leaned on the door frame and stared at the tall male. Annoyance immediately covered his face.

"No, you're supposed to ask 'Good morning Tobirama-sama! It's great to see how. How can I help you this lovely morning?' Understand Natty-chan?" She narrowed her eyes, completely annoyed with him and shut the door in his face. However, like the cunning ninja he is, he caught the door easily before it closed. "That was rude." He took a moment to realize that the woman in front of him was wearing a _very thin_ bathrobe, which made him realize that she was sleeping _naked_ and that if he untied the sash keeping the robe closed-.

She glared once again at her teacher with a raised eyebrow. "It's still dark outside Rami-kun," At this Tobirama raised his eyebrow. _Rami-kun? _"So I ask why _the hell_ did you wake me up so early after you trained me to death yesterday."

He stood straight up crossing his arms, stopping his mind from wandering. He walked closer until he was standing right in front of her. Bending down he cupped her cheek. "Hashirama has a mission for us. So, _Natty-chan_ you should get ready if you think you can keep up." Her face burned red as he used his thunder god technique to disappear. Again.

What a pompous asshole.


	3. Chapter 2

Hashirama looked between his younger brother and Natsumi. Tobirama may have had a straight stoic face, but Hashirama knew better. He knew that Tobirama was amused and it most likely had to do with the fact that Natsumi was standing in front of him, arms crossed with a very annoyed expression on her face.

Hashirama sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Well don't you look happy." Natsumi returned his statement with a sickly sweet smile which only made Hashirama fear a little for his younger brother. "Well I did bring you here for a mission, so let's get to it. As you know Tobirama, Kirigakure has been sending spies to infiltrate our village. We do not know the reason or what they are trying to obtain. This is only an infiltration mission. There are rumors of a potential spy who…enjoys…spending time in a… shop… right outside of Kiri. I don't want to start a war now that we have just settled down. Just find out what they're after and come back. Please leave as soon as possible."

Hashirama then handed the mission scroll at Tobirama who opened it and sighed upon reading its content. "Natsumi, we'll meet at the front gate in 30 min." As soon as he finished the sentence, Tobirama was gone. A sigh was heard as Natsumi bowed to Hashirama and excused herself. It took all of Hashirama's will power not to laugh when he heard her mumbling something about 'pompous bastards', 'asshole', 'annoying', and 'pay back' which he could only assume was directed towards his little brother.

xXx

Tobirama stood at the front gate with his arms crossed, extremely impatient. Either something happened to her or she was purposefully trying to annoy him. For some reason he knew the latter was the answer. He closed his eyes and leaned against the gate while he waited for the girl.

When he felt her chakra signature getting close, he opened his eyes to see her walking casually towards him with a big smile on her face seemingly without a care in the world.

"Ready to go Tomirama-sama?" She smiled at him in a sickly sweet fashion that almost made the legendary ninja cringe.

"You're an hour late." He glared down at the girl in front of him who wore an innocent expression. She started walking and looked back at Tobirama who was still standing at the gate.

"My deepest apologies _Tobirama-sama_, I seemed to have lost track of time." With that Tobirama felt a strange urge to strangle the girl. This girl was _mocking _him. She was _not_ allowed to mock him because he was older than her and she respected him the most. Granted he was only older by two years, but that didn't change the fact that she was not allowed to, _under any circumstances,_ mock _him_.

If it's a war she wants, it's a war she'll get. They had a five day walk until they get to their destination any way.

With his arms crossed he took this moment to look at her, again. He really needed to tell her that the way she dressed as a ninja was too provocative. She should be like him and wear way too much clothing. A smirk then made its way to Tobirama's face as his war plan began in his mind.

xXx

It was a silent walk for two hours and Natsumi could feel the sweat running down her back. Her water canteen and stomach were both running on empty. She couldn't help a sigh of relief when Tobirama said it was time for a break when they reached a stream. She put her belongings down under a tree next to the stream and quickly ran over and jumped in the water sighing in pleasure.

Pulling her hair down she couldn't help but think about how much has changed in the past month. For starters, the Uchiha's now left her alone since her surname had officially changed to Senju. Her skills as a shinobi have improved drastically and she couldn't help be more thankful to Tobirama for even helping her in the first place. Her thoughts then wandered to the famous ninja.

"Enjoying the water?" Too engrossed in her thoughts, Natsumi jumped and turned around to see the very same ninja who has been plaguing her thoughts. She stood speechless and unmoving as she stared at him.

Gone was his usual armor and gone was his undershirt. His pants mysteriously had turned in to shorts and for the first time ever his face plate was removed. In front of her stood Senju Tobirama in nothing but boxers.

Suddenly she felt dizzy and confused and was very aware of the fact that she was gaping at the very attractive male in front of her. She had been in denial for a month now, but this was too much. It was then when she noticed his smirking face. Annoyance once again began to take over her face. He was _mocking_ her.

"Yes, it's quite refreshing. Would you like to join?" _Oh please do._

His response was to slowly walk in to the stream, acutely aware of her gaze. He was also acutely aware of her outfit now. She had taken off her sleeveless armor shirt and it was then when he realized just how _much_ that shirt covered.

"We'll stay here for no more than an hour to rest up and get ready." She stood straight and mock-saluted him before smiling.

"That outfit suits you better _Tobirama-sama_." He stood in his usual manner and stared at the smiling girl.

"I could say the same for you _Natty-chan_." Silence consumed the pair as they stared each other down both very aware that they were mocking the other.

Natsumi's face changed as she seemed to have remembered something. She walked quickly past the still male and jumped out of the stream over to where she placed her belongings.

Of course he watched her, he always watched her and when she jumped out of the stream, he suddenly felt dirty. He felt like Hashirama when he went spying on Mito at the hot springs. She came bouncing back with both canteens in her hands. Jumping in to the stream she stood in front of Tobirama and looked up at him with an innocent smile.

"We need to get water, right?" His impassive face stared down at the girl as he took the canteen and nodded in appreciation, a sigh quickly escaping his lips.

xXx

Four days and hours of frustration later the pair found themselves staring at the 'shop' Hashirama told them to go to.

"Absolutely not." Tobirama only closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose while Natsumi glared.

A sigh was heard and immediately Natsumi glared at Tobirama. "There's no way. I won't do it."

"Natsumi, it's part of being a kunoichi. You know that." She glowered under Tobirama's intense stare. Crossing her arms, she let out a 'huff'. "Let's find the hotel. He should be here tonight." When he didn't get a response he turned around and walked to the hotel which was close by.

xXx

Thirty minutes later, the pair finally made it to their room. "Couldn't you at least have gotten _two_ beds? Are you expecting us to share a bed?"

He sighed once again realizing that she had been arguing with him too much lately and then smirked at the fuming girl in front of him. She watched him walk over to her, a bad feeling filling her stomach. With the annoying smirk on his face, he once again cupped hers and stared her straight in the eyes. Her only response was a glare. "Would you like to, _Natty-chan_?"

After a second she registered what he said and slapped his hand away, then turned around mumbling 'I'm going to the hot spring' leaving the room.

Only one thought crossed his mind; _She didn't say no._


	4. Chapter 3

"Hurry up Natsumi, we're going to be too late." An annoyed sigh was heard on the other side of the door.

"Calm down Rami-kun. I'm almost done."

"You've said that for the past _two hours_." The door swung open and Natsumi stood glaring at Tobirama.

"I'm _so sorry_ that I have to dress up sexy for a seduction mission that _your brother_ decided to assign to us." Her arms crossed and glared at Tobirama who kept his usual stoic face.

At least he _hoped_ it was his usual stoic face. The dress she was wearing was navy blue and _way too tight_. Her high heels which made her only a few inches shorter than him made her legs look _way too appealing_. Her makeup was done in such a way that it made her _beyond tempting._

"You think I look sexy enough?" She looked at him with a coy smile and it took way too much self-control to keep a straight face. His only response was a nod of the head which obviously annoyed the female.

She looked at him with an annoyed face which _almost_ made him loose his cool, calm, and collected self. He turned around and walked towards the door letting out a silent sigh.

xXx

This mission would be the death of her. That was her final assessment. She was currently in a brothel looking for a Kirigakure ninja who is a spy trying to infiltrate Konoha. Apparently the pig likes to spend his nights here pretending that he's some big shot who can get girls. She turned around to see Tobirama swarmed with girls. As much as she disliked it, it wasn't a surprise.

She then turned and went to the bar to get a drink while she searched the place for any chakra signature. After receiving her drink she turned around and watched everyone while leaning against the bar. She felt a chakra spike and looked over to see a 30-something male surrounded by girls who were obviously fake laughing. Natsumi and the man made eye contact and she smiled sweetly at him.

The male turned and whispered to his apparent body guard, someone she could tell had a fair amount of chakra, who then walked over to her.

The body guard stood in front of her with a straight face. "Akira-sama wishes to speak with you."

"With me?" She dramatically placed her hand on her chest and pretended to look surprised.

"Yes." Was the only response she got. She looked over once again at 'Akira-sama' who smiled disgustingly at her. The body guard turned around and Natsumi followed him.

Natsumi was let through the rope and Akira made room for her next to him. "Leave us." With that the girls who were surrounding him left. "You're too beautiful you know. You caught my eyes as soon as you walked in. Pray tell, what is your name?"

Natsumi fake blushed and looked down in fake embarrassment. While faking her shyness she took a second to look at his person. She then found his headband placed on his arm opposite her. "Yuuko." She looked in his eyes again with a shy smile as he stared her down with hunger. "I heard you were one of those fighting people?"

"Fighting people? You mean ninjas?" She nodded at his question to which he laughed out loud. "Yes, I am a ninja. How did you know?"

"I only heard rumors that Akira-sama was very strong and could fight very strong people." At that he smirked and put his arm around her and cupped her face, putting it too close to his face for her comfort. As soon as Natsumi made eye contact with Akira, she activated her sharingan, effectively putting the male in a genjutsu.

"Are you or are you not attempting to infiltrate Konohagakure." She demanded from the male who was suddenly in a daze-like state.

"Yes." Was his simple answer.

"Why are you attempting to infiltrate Konohagakure."

"So Kiri can prove that we're the strongest." At that Natsumi made a 'tch' sound out of annoyance.

"What are you trying to obtain in Konohagakure."

"The scroll of seals and documents of the ninjas of the village." Natsumi was silent for a moment as she mulled over the information.

"Who are the other spies attempting to infiltrate Konohagakure?"

"Mori Sora, Kagome Miyako, Fujioka Kaede, Yamamoto Guro, and Akiyama Hiyato." Once again Natsumi sighed. Five spies have already infiltrated the village. However, she got the information she needed and quickly released the genjutsu.

By the time Akira 'woke up' from his daze, 'Yuuko' was long gone.

xXx

Tobirama walked out of the shower to see Natsumi staring out of the window. A worried expression covered her face.

He was always somewhat jealous of Natsumi, who could easily show her expressions without a thought of any repercussions. He could read her like a book yet at the same time she proved his assumptions wrong. She was a mystery to him and he couldn't figure out whether he wanted to figure out the mystery or not.

"We should get some sleep Natty-chan. We're starting out tomorrow at sunrise."

Silence engulfed the two as Tobirama waited for her response. "Why do you do that?" She turned and looked at him, a questioning look on her face. She noticed his '_do what?' _face and realized she needed to clarify. "Call me Natty-chan."

Natsumi watched his expression carefully after her question. One thing she realized about Tobirama is that he answers the question honestly for a split second and then his face returns to his usual stoic face. She was prepared for laughter, teasing, and smirks. She wasn't ready for the split second when he looked at her so gently with such a soft smile that it made her want to run in to his arms.

"It annoys you." was his final answer as he smirked at the now annoyed girl.

"Whatever you say _Rami-kun"_ With that she jumped in to the bed ready to fall asleep. She was quickly woken up when she felt the bed shift on the other side. Immediately she sat up and stared at the intruding male. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Trying to sleep _obviously._" He chuckled inwardly at her gaping expression.

"I never said you could sleep in the bed with me."

"You never said I couldn't either." She glared at him and turned away and fell asleep as far away from him as possible.

xXx

Despite the fact that he most likely got less than five hours of sleep, Tobirama felt oddly refreshed when he woke up. He opened his eyes with a content sigh and the first thing he saw was Natsumi. The girl who fell asleep as far as possible from him was now currently cuddled up in his arms with her head resting under his chin.

Natsumi would go wild if she woke up to this. Tobirama found himself in a predicament. It would be easy enough to get out of bed, however she was in between his arms, meaning she was laying on one with the other wrapped around her waist. He knew that if he attempted to move she would wake up.

One way or the other, all hell would break loose.

He heard a small groan come from the girl and mentally prepared himself. He watched as she brought her hands up to wipe her eyes from sleepiness. When she slowly opened her eyes, Tobirama couldn't help but gulp. He saw realization come to her eyes and when she looked up at him, confusion written on her face, he couldn't help but gulp once again. His thoughts then betrayed him as he thought about the time he woke her up at her apartment and she was wearing her robe. One thought however stood out in his mind the most.

Morning wood.

Natsumi opened her mouth, ready to fire questions but Tobirama was too quick and ran in to the bathroom before she could get a word out.

Natsumi stayed in the bed with a perplexed expression _patiently_ waiting for Tobirama to exit the bathroom. After 30 minutes he finally exited the bathroom leaving it for Natsumi's use. She studied his expression which was calm and collected as usual. She was ready to yell at him with insults such as 'pervert', 'creeper' and such but words failed her when she realized _she_ was in _his _arms. That meant that _she_ moved towards _him._

Her face quickly started burning and she ran in to the bathroom to avoid the stoic male.

xXx

It was two and a half days before Tobirama almost lost it. She was quiet and she wasn't talking. She refused to make eye contact and he had _no idea why._ So when they stopped for a short break he threw down his things and grabbed the girl by her shoulders.

"Stop avoiding me."

Her eyes were wide in shock when she looked at the clearly upset male. It was the first time she had seen his expression so openly. "How can I avoid you when we're walking together just the two of us?"

"You're not talking, you're way too quiet and you're not arguing with me at all. You're refusing to make eye contact with me and I have to start any conversation. Did I do something to upset you?" She looked at the ground and shook her head indicating 'no'. "Then why won't you talk to me." It came out almost like a whisper and if Natsumi wasn't so close to him she wouldn't have heard it.

She removed his hands from her shoulders, continuing to look at the ground. "You didn't do anything." At this Tobirama officially lost it. It was exactly like when they first met. She was beating around the bush and avoiding it. "Then what the hell is wrong?" He all but yelled at her. For the first time since they started walking back, Natsumi looked him in the eyes. They were wide open in shock. He knew then that she wouldn't tell him. Whatever was wrong, she wouldn't tell him and instead lie.

That fact hurt him more than he thought it should.

She was shocked. Never would she have thought that Tobirama would lose his cool. Looking at him she saw the wild eyes he was desperately trying to hide from her. She couldn't tell him however. If he knew he would never talk to her again. But as things are going she might never talk to him again anyways. Because she knew she would never stand a chance.

She knew he would never love her back. Because he wasn't just any pompous asshole, he was _The_ pompous asshole, and he deserved only the best.


	5. Chapter 4

Hashirama was expecting his little brother to come home with an arm around Natsumi and a smile hidden behind his stoic face. So when the pair walked in standing at least five feet apart, Hashirama silently became _very_ upset.

With an unusually straight face he looked at the pair. "So, what's the report."

Natsumi stepped forward and began the tale. "The spy we met was named Akira. I didn't find his last name. I put him under my genjutsu and found out the targets. Kiri is apparently trying to prove they are stronger than we are. They want to steal the scroll of seals and also steal documents about the ninjas in our village." At this Hashirama looked at Natsumi in alarm. "There are also five spies who have infiltrated the village already."

"_Five_?! Did you get the names?" Natsumi nodded and grabbed a pen and paper so she could write down the names for future reference.

Hashirama sighed and nodded his head. "I see. Thank you for your help Natsumi. You are excused; I need to speak with Tobirama." Natsumi nodded her head and left immediately without a word.

Hashirama sighed and rubbed his face. "Why does everyone want to fight? There is always war. Why can't there be peace." He looked up at Tobirama who was standing in his usual stoic stance. "What's wrong." Tobirama only sighed in response.

"Nothing."

xXx

Natsumi was wandering the village with no destination in mind. Her thoughts were consumed by that of a legendary ninja.

"Natsumi."

The girl quickly turned around to see an old wrinkly woman with a cane. Natsumi immediately recognized the woman. Uchiha Kiyoko; the elder of the Uchiha Clan.

"How can I help you Uchiha-san." Natsumi _felt_ the condescending stare the woman was sending her.

"Follow me. We need to talk." The elder turned around expecting Natsumi to follow, which she did. Natsumi and the elder made their way through the village until they reached the Uchiha compound. Natsumi then realized where she was being taken; Madara's house.

Silently gulping and masking her nervousness, Natsumi followed the elder down in to the room where she saw the head and elders of the Uchiha. One man stood out from the rest and he almost made her heart drop. Uchiha Madara was staring in to her soul.

She felt their stares. They were suffocating her with their arrogance. When Madara sat down the room followed suit, leaving Natsumi the only one standing.

"You must know why you're here Natsumi." His straight face terrified her. She knew that at any moment he _could_ kill her and _would _kill her simply on a whim.

"I'm sorry to inform you Madara-sama that I actually do not know why I've been called here." His glare was stabbing her incessantly. He activated his mangekyo sharingan and stared at Natsumi daring her to follow suit.

"You are a half-blood. You are tainted with the blood of the Senju and yet you have the sharingan." Natsumi felt her hands shaking as she crossed them, attempting to look strong.

"Yes, I have the sharingan."

"What level is it at." He smirked at her as if already knowing the answer. Before she could say anything however, he activated his mangekyo sharingan on her.

The room let out a gasp as Natsumi activated her mangekyo sharingan to cancel out the infamous ninja's doujutsu.

"Impossible." An elder let out in almost a whisper.

"You have taken the name of Senju and yet you have the mangekyo sharingan." She nodded in reply to his statement. "You will no longer be a Senju. Despite the fact that you are tainted, you have too much potential to be held back by that of the Senju. That Tobirama will no longer train you. I will instead." Whispers filled the room of the half-blood being trained personally by the head. "Don't even try avoiding this, _Uchiha Natsumi."_

As soon as Natsumi left the compound she let out the breath she was holding in. This couldn't be happening. She would have to leave Tobirama behind to be trained by _Uchiha Madara_; the very person who killed her mother. She ran until she found her favorite spot by the river and broke down crying.

xXx

Days turned in to weeks and Natsumi suddenly found herself living in the house next to Madara. The kids who would bully her now bowed down to her and glared in jealousy.

She hadn't seen Tobirama since the mission report and she was desperately missing him. The Uchiha more or less put her on house arrest and she was not allowed to leave the compound.

"Natsumi." She turned to see the stone cold face of Uchiha Madara staring at her waiting for her to join him for training.

Training with Madara was drastically different than training with Tobirama. Tobirama encouraged her. When she failed he encouraged her to stand up and do it again. With Madara however, if you failed once he would insult her saying nasty things and break down her self-confidence.

She missed him. She missed him to the point where she would cry.

xXx

"What?!" A voice boomed in the Hokage's office and Hashirama looked at a furious Tobirama straight in the eyes.

Hashirama closed his eyes and sighed. "You heard me the first time Tobirama, don't make me repeat it."

"You're telling me she's been _kidnapped_ by Madara? That they have made her change her name to Uchiha? Hashirama we need to get her out of there."

The Hokage's only response was a sigh. An uncharacteristic frown was placed on his face. "You know we can't do anything. This is _Madara_ we're talking about. He is personally training her."

"I'm personally training her and they kidnapped her from me. I don't care what you say Hashirama, I _will_ take her back from there. She's living with the people who killed her mother."

"Tobirama calm down. I understand you're upset-"

"What do you understand? What if you were training Mito and suddenly someone took her from you and refused you to see her? What would you do?" At this Hashirama stayed silent with a grave expression on his face.

"Very well. I will talk to Madara about this. You will _not_ interfere. Understand Tobirama?" Tobirama felt his brother's spike in chakra and immediately 'huffed' and turned away. Content with his response, Hashirama stood and left his office heading to the Uchiha compound.

xXx

Natsumi was panting as she felt the pain of her training starting to sink in. She looked up to see Madara staring at her with what seemed like disgust. She felt it then. Turning around she looked in the direction of the front gate.

Madara seemed to sense it too as a scowl appeared on his face. The pair, with Natsumi trailing far behind, made their way to the front gate where Hashirama stood waiting.

"Hashirama." A crowd was developing around the trio wondering what was happening.

"Let's talk in a more private setting. Madara, Natsumi could you please show me the way?" A scowl and a scoff was heard as Madara turned around and led them to his house. Opening the door, he showed them to a small room.

"What is this about Hashirama." Natsumi sat in between the two ninjas looking back and forth between them.

"It's a crime to kidnap someone, you are aware of this correct?" Natsumi silently gulped as she realized where the topic was heading.

Madara just stared at the uncharacteristically stoic Hokage. The atmosphere was so tense that Natsumi could cut it with a knife.

"She is an Uchiha. She must live and train here."

"She is also a Senju which gives her the freedom of choice. If she _chose_ to live here, I would let this go. However, I know she was brought here against her will, and that I will not tolerate." Natsumi's hopeful eyes glanced between the Hokage and Madara.

Silence consumed the group as tension grew. She felt the two ninja's chakra spike and feared that the legendary ninjas might actually fight right here in front of her, and she was not mentally ready for that.

Madara then crossed his arms in a huff and looked away.

A smile then covered Hashirama's face. "I'm glad we came to an agreement Mada-kun!" A very irritated glare was sent to Hashirama laughed very loudly. All the while Natsumi sat in between the pair with only one thought; _What the hell just happened._

"Alright Nastumi-chan! Let's go home!" Her eyes brightened up at that and she smiled for the first time in weeks.

"Yes, let's go home."

xXx

Natsumi sat in her apartment quietly thinking. She had the three most powerful ninjas alive fighting over training her. But one thing remained in her mind as it has been for weeks. How would she face Tobirama?

A knock at the door pulled her out of her thoughts and her mind immediately went to panic mode.

She didn't move.

"I know you're there Natsumi. Open the door." There it was, his 'no questions asked' voice; the very same voice that pissed her off when she first met him.

Slowly she opened the door to see the male for the first time in almost a month. Her first thought was to hug him, but her self-control won and she stood in her place staring at him.

He didn't know why he was there. But before he realized it, he was standing in front of her door. She stared up at him with the curious eyes he missed so much.

"I just wanted to make sure you were all right." She nodded with a small smile. "Also, training starts tomorrow first thing. If you're late I will put you through hell."

Natsumi stood gaping at him. "But-"

"No buts allowed Natty-chan. The person you respect most is telling you to train with him. You're not allowed to argue.'" Her face started showing anger and before she could say a word, he left using his thunder god technique.

She stared at where he was standing, still gaping. Then she realized his words. That pompous son of a bitch was _mocking her_. That is something she _would not allow._


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Thank you for reading this far in to my story! It means a lot to know you actually enjoy it! Sorry I didn't update yesterday. ): I spent a good 14 hours in the E.R. which was super exciting. So I'll spend all day updating for my dedicated followers! (: However, I do ask a favor. If you wouldn't mind, I really would appreciate reviews. I'd **_**love love love **_**to know your thoughts, whether good or bad, on the story. And also what you think I should improve on and the like. But anyways, like I said, thank you and I hope you enjoy chapter 5!**

xXx

Senju Natsumi was standing at the training grounds with her arms crossed, obviously _very_ annoyed. The sun had risen and it was at least 9 o'clock. Tobirama had still _not arrived._ What happened to 'one second late is one second closer to death'?

She sighed and decided she should just start training herself. If he's going to be an ass, then so be it. He was always mocking her. She had no idea why, but for some reason she enjoyed their childish banter.

The time reached 10 o'clock and Natsumi started to get worried. Tobirama was a stickler for time. He even made her do, what she called, death laps, when she was even half a second late. So, worry took over and Natsumi used her sensory chakra to look for the pompous male.

She quickly found him and wasn't surprised to feel him at the Hokage tower. His chakra was spiking out of control. Natsumi could only suspect that he was upset about something. So Natsumi did what any loyal trainee would do and set out for the tower.

xXx

In front of Hashirama and Tobirama sat Mori Sora, one of the spies from Kirigakure. A very annoyed sigh left Tobirama's lips as he stared the silent ninja down.

"Tobirama, call Inojiro here. This girl isn't going to say anything. We need a mind expert." With that, Tobirama nodded his head. Standing next to the window, he threw his kunai towards the Yamanaka compound and took off.

A minute later, a knock came from the door and Hashirama could only sigh.

"Come in Natsumi." The girl did as she was told and the first thing she noticed was Sora sitting in a chair with her hands tied up with chakra ropes behind her back. Immediately Natsumi glared at the girl.

"So this is why his chakra was spiking." A small laugh came from the Hokage as he nodded his head.

"If you'd like Natsumi, you can join in on the interrogation. Who knows? You might be able to help." A smile made its way to Natsumi's lips, understanding the faith that the Hokage had given to her.

A scoff came from the prisoner. "It's a half-blood. Disgusting." Natsumi turned her head so quickly, it almost gave her whiplash. Her mangekyo sharingan was activating immediately.

"_What did you say."_ She seethed out, ready to put the woman through hell and back.

A 'hah' came from Sora as she smirked at Natsumi, obviously assuming her safety. "I said you were a _disgusting half-blood_. Does being a half-blood make you stupid as well?"

Suddenly Sora was screaming. Hashirama's eyes were wide, hearing the girl's deafening scream and seeing her writhing in pain. Before Hashirama could move, Tobirama had his hand on Natsumi's shoulder in attempt to calm her down. It seemed to have worked as Sora's screams stopped.

Natsumi stood glaring at the now unconscious girl. Quickly she walked over and punched Sora in the face, as her special way to wake her up. Before Natsumi could get another swing in, Tobirama and Inojiro held the girl back. They placed the now calming girl behind the desk next to Hashirama who gave her some tea to sip on. The punch worked and the Kiri spy woke up with terrified eyes.

Sora and Natsumi made eye contact. Sora held a completely horrified look with terror evident in her eyes, while Natsumi held the look of disgust. Nothing else but stone cold disgust covered Natsumi's face. It was a face that put even Tobirama on edge.

The spy immediately began crying repeating 'no, no, no, never again, please never again.' Leaving the three men in the room wondering what happened in the genjutsu that Natsumi put the girl through.

A thought ran through all of their minds as Tobirama made a knowing face to his brother. "Sora." The girl's eyes immediately shot up to look at the Hokage. "If you do not wish to experience that again, would you please answer our questions." He said calmly and politely.

"Anything, I'll do anything. Just please don't put me through that again. Please never again." Tobirama stood with his arms crossed wearing a very stoic face. Occasionally he glanced at Natsumi who seemed to be trying to hide the pain she received from her eyes, leaving the man very worried.

"What documents have you retrieved so far." Inojiro couldn't help but stare at Natsumi. Who would have guessed that a half-blood could surpass most of the pure blood. It left him in complete wonder and was very impressed with the girl.

"Only a handful of the lower ranked shinobi; the ones who are still in school." A sigh escaped Hashirama's lips, halfway relieved to know that it wasn't the ninjas who know their strengths.

"We were informed that you were after the scroll of seals. What do you know about it."

"All we know is that it contains the jutsus that you and Tobirama have mastered and have had it sealed away because of the difficulty." Tobirama let out a 'tch' sound while Hashirama 'hmm'd.

"You realize that we have four of your comrades in prison as well and if one of you lies _all five of you_ will be punished." Natsumi was shocked. She had never seen such a serious side of the Hokage.

The kunoichi then laughed. "As if I care about those four. Kill them, go ahead. I won't shed any tears." Shock covered the face of the four ninja in the room. Suspicion rose in Natsumi's stomach.

"She's not telling us something. She's telling us half-truths." Natsumi's eyes started to bleed red before Tobirama gave her a look saying _Stop it now._ He was already concerned about the pain she obviously felt the first time she used the mangekyo and he didn't want to see that pain again.

"Inojiro, if you could, please." The Yamanaka man nodded in the direction of the Hokage and stood in front of the prisoner. After doing the proper seals, Inojiro fell limp, searching Sora's mind for the whole truth.

xXx

After two hours of complete silence Inojiro finally returned to his body. Hashirama, Tobirama, and Natsumi all stood impatiently waiting for Inojiro's information.

"Natsumi was correct. Sora was only giving the half-truth." Hashirama sighed, almost in annoyance while Tobirama smirked, proud of the fact that his little apprentice could now figure out the differences between spikes in chakra. He was also annoyed at the fact that _he _couldn't tell the prisoner wasn't being completely honest.

"They have retrieved and returned to Kiri copies of the students, however they have yet to return the copies of the genin and chunin copies."

"The genin _and_ chunin? Sora how did you manage to retrieve those?!" Hashirama spiked his chakra so much that it shook the room and intimidated all of the ninja, except Tobirama.

Sora's response was immediate. "There was no protection except the patrolling ninja. All we had to do was memorize the schedule and jump in and jump out. All we had time for was to find those files."

"I _told_ you we needed a seal Hashirama." Silence filled the room as the Hokage mulled over the information. Hashirama then nodded his head towards the prisoner and Tobirama returned the nod.

Tobirama then grabbed the prisoner by her arms forcing her to stand up and the pair left the room ready to go back to the S-class guarded prison.

You can never be too careful in the ninja world.

xXx

Natsumi sighed as she _once again_ found herself walking through the village with no destination set. A silent groan left her lips as she felt her two personal bullies walking in her direction. They caught eye contact and immediately looked away and continued on their path.

_Weird. _

Her day surprisingly went on with no interruptions and it left the girl with a smile on her face. She came across a cute tea stand and decided it was time for tea.

Suddenly Natsumi sighed. _I knew it was too good to be true._

"My, my, my, what do we have here?" Silence ensued as Natsumi desperately tried to ignore the man behind her. "Is this a cute little apprentice avoiding her training with her _most respected man?" _

Natsumi twitched. The words pompous and arrogant were swirling through her head like a tornado.

"I believe _Tobirama-sensei_ that training began at _sunrise. _And a certain teacher of mine didn't show without a word." A smirk was adorning Natsumi's face as she turned and looked Tobirama in the eyes. In a sing-song voice, she added "It seems my _respect_ for you in dwindli~ng".

Her smirk got wider as she saw the scowl on his face. Natsumi however did not expect the famous ninja to pick her up and throw her over her shoulder and run to the training grounds. "I'm going to put you through _hell_ today." Natsumi's only response was a gulp.

xXx

Once again Natsumi was lying on her back panting while gazing at the clouds. An annoyed expression was once again covering Tobirama's face as he stared at the 'lazy' girl.

Suddenly, Natsumi sat up and Tobirama immediately went on guard. A Konoha shinobi appeared before them and the pair relaxed a bit.

"Hokage-sama requests both of your presence immediately. There is currently a red emergency." With that the shinobi left, most likely to tell the other shinobi who were being called.

Tobirama and Natsumi both glanced at each other. Natsumi then ran over to Tobirama who then grabbed her arm and immediately used his thunder god technique. The pair then found themselves in front of a very anxious Hokage.

"Hashirama, what happened." Tobirama cut to the chase, not wanting to beat around the bush.

"It will wait until we have all gathered." Natsumi and Tobirama nodded in understanding.

Natsumi was wondering the whole time. _Why would I be called for a red emergency._

The room was suddenly filled with Yamanaka Inojiro, Nara Shikaro, Akimichi Chou, Hyuuga Ichiro, Inuzuka Arata and Daike, Aburame Tsubame, Uchiha Shota and finally Hatake Katsuo.

The Hokage stood in front of eight shinobi and one dog with a very sullen face. "The spies have escaped."

Mummers and whispers filled the room. "How the hell did they escape from an s-class prison?!" Yelled Arata from the Inuzuka clan which was followed by a bark from Daike.

"I was getting to that." Silence once again filled the room. "We were unaware that Kirigakure had what they call the 'Seven Shinobi Swordsmen of the Mist'. They are a group of seven men, obviously, however this group are experts with the swords they use. The each have their own sword that was made for their own use. There is one sword called the 'Shark Skin' which steals chakra from its opponent, one nicknamed 'the executioner's blade'. I feel like I don't need to explain that one. The 'sewing needle blade', which looks like a large needle, which can literally pierce and sew opponents together. There's the 'helmet splitter' which consists of a single ax which is said to be able to crush any and all defenses."

"We'll see about that." Hyuuga Ichiro said with a humorous arrogance. Slight laughter filled the room and then silenced again, waiting for the Hokage to continue.

"I'm glad you have that confidence Ichiro-san, because you'll need it. There is the 'splash' which is known for its explosives."

"We so call that one, right Daike?" The dog barked in agreement.

"There's 'fangs' which are twin lightning blades that is said to cut through anything and finally there's the 'twinsword' which can store and emit chakra and take on various forms. I'm not so worried for the exscaped prisoners because we have erased their memory of the notes they stole and they don't have too much power, so make sure you take on these guys and defeat them and come back home as soon as possible."

xXx

Natsumi's heart was beating faster than it ever had before. Why wouldn't it be? She would be fighting the strongest ninja in Kirigakure. On top of that, she had gained the trust of the Hokage to be strong enough to take on said ninjas.

She met up at the gate with the strongest members of each clan. Her eyes wandered over to the Uchiha of the group who wasn't wearing a friendly look as he stared at her. She looked up at Tobirama when she felt his hand on her shoulder, a smirk evident on his face. She could hear clearly and loudly what he was saying to her

_Prove that bastard wrong._

A smirk covered her face, copying Tobirama's.

_Hell yeah I will._


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N; Sorry it's short! And sorry it took so long to update! I'm on vacation with my parents to visit my gramma…haha so it's been hard to write in between all of it. I'd like to thank all of my reviewers! Your ideas are amazing and ironically I've thought of some of the same things, so you guys are awesome! And all of the compliments are great too! It's hard to get a story like this popular, but it seems to be making it, which is once again awesooooome! But anyways, I hope you like this chapter. (:**

_There was blood everywhere. On her hands, she felt it dripping down her face, and her clothes were stained with the stench of blood. _

_When she looked up, and words left her. There was nothing she could say. It was brutal, there was no mercy._

"Natsumi!" Tobirama whisper-yelled at the sleeping girl. She opened her eyes and let out a big sigh. She wiped her head of the sweat dripping down and looked up to see the group looking at her worried. It's been a long time since she has had that dream. Worry consumed her as she continued to think about what she just imagined.

She smiled, "Ah sorry guys, it was just a bad dream. Are we ready to leave?" Tobirama nodded at the question. They traveled for a whole day at full speed. When it reached about midnight, there was a unanimous decision to rest for a few hours.

It was four a.m. and the crew was itching to fight and destroy some swordsmen. "I've been thinking about fighting them. We definitely need to split them up and fight them separately." Yeahs and nods resounded through the group as Tobirama spoke.

Natsumi couldn't help but be in awe of her appointed captain. It reminded her of the high respect she held for the man.

"I call the explosives dude!" A bark in agreement followed the silent yell made by Arata. At this, Natsumi couldn't help but let out a little laugh at the Inuzuka's excitement.

"I would also like to fight the 'helmet splitter'. He seems to believe that he has the ultimate defense. I need to introduce him to the Hyuuga clan." Natsumi held back a scoff at Ichiro's proud statement.

"Inojiro, Shikaro, Chou, your clan's have signed an alliance, correct?" The Senju glanced over at the trio who were also glancing between each other. Finally, they all nodded indicating the truth. "Then I would like you three to fight the 'sewing needle' blade. I believe it is the right time to solidify your alliance." Once again the group nodded, this time showing understanding.

"Katsuo, I have been informed that you are proficient with lightning attacks."

"I am. I take it that it will be taking on the 'fang' blade then." A nod was sent to the Hatake.

"Shouta-"

"I will fight the 'executioner's' blade." Annoyance was written on Tobirama's and Natsumi's face as they stared at the arrogant Uchiha.

"Shota, I am the captain. _I _will decide who you fight. As it so happens, I was going to have you fight him. Understand your place Uchiha." Silence consumed the group as Shota and Tobirama stared (glared) at each other.

A cough was heard and the group looked over at Natsumi. "Captain, when should we start heading out?"

"Now." Everyone nodded and took to running through the trees.

xXx

Natsumi felt the annoyance building within her. She felt Shota glaring at her back. There was also an undertone of tension, considering that this was the first mission that all clans have taken part in together it was understandable. Also, the safety of their newly formed village was riding on their shoulders.

Tobirama held his arm up, stopping the group in their tracks. A nod between everyone showed why they stopped; _their targets were up just ahead._ They huddled in a group immediately following their captain's orders.

"Everyone remembers who they are fighting?" Once again the group silently nodded. "We won't fight them together. Our teamwork probably won't be as good as theirs." Tobirama then looked over at Arata.

"Can you pull off the distraction?" A mischievous grin covered the Inuzuka's face as he looked over at Daike, who had as mischievous of a grin as a dog could have.

"Hell yeah we can." With that, the pair jumped off without another word. Tobirama heard a small laugh come from Natsumi. It was so small that if he didn't know her, he wouldn't have heard it. Through the corner of his eye he saw the girl giving a small smile at the back of the Inuzuka.

xXx

The group slowly snuck up behind bushes, ready to watch the crazy man-dog duo start trouble. As they snuck up, they saw the group of swordsmen sitting silently around the escaped prisoners. A sigh left the Nara's lips as he noticed how troublesome the situation was quickly turning. A glance over at his captain made him realize that Tobirama was thinking the same thing.

"Make sure the prisoners don't escape." A glance over at Shikaro made him realize that he was requesting his assistance. Once again the Nara sighed; however, he took his place ready to spring as soon as Arata and Daike made their move.

Not another second passed as the pair made their appearance. As the prisoners started to run, the Nara got in place and caught the group of prisoners plus the sewing sword user in place.

After the group started splitting up, Team Tobirama made their next move. Inojiro, Shikaro, and Chou stayed in place, ready to fight the sewing sword user and ready to keep the prisoners in place.

Running off to 12 o'clock, Katsuo followed the 'fang' ready to prove his skills with his lightning element.

Tsubame followed the 'sharkskin' sword towards 2 o'clock eager to prove that his bugs can easily get past a chakra absorbing sword.

Over at 4 o'clock Hyuuga Ichiro followed the 'helmet splitter' angry at the sword user for even thinking that he could get through any defense. The insolent swordsmen obviously never fought the Hyuuga clan.

Arata and Daike went towards 6 o'clock following the 'splash' excited to fight someone who has 'mastered' explosions.

Angry at the thought of someone believing they can defeat any clan with the swing of a sword, Shota followed the 'executioner's blade' to 7 o'clock.

Upset at the thought of someone threatening their home and village the Senju duo ran to 8 o'clock ready to fight the 'twinsword'.

xXx

"Konoha idiots." Natsumi and Tobirama stared at the sword user in front of them, a scowl very present on their faces.

"I wonder what you'll be saying when you lose then." A smirk replaced the scowl on Natsumi's face.

"I know who you are girlie." A scowl covered her face once again quickly becoming angry.

"I wouldn't taunt her if I were you. I won't be able to go easy on you if you do." The man's attention turned to Tobirama and his face became impassive.

"Senju Tobirama. I feel honored to fight you." The mock was evident in his voice.

"_I'm_ the only one allowed to mock him. Not you, _Kiri idiot_." The said man grabbed the wrapped flounder looking sword off his back and pointed it at the pair. Tension was rising in the air, making it almost suffocating.

A sound of thunder resounded through the area which made the Senju pair believe that Katsuo has engaged in the 'fang' user. At the sound, Tobirama was off leaving Natsumi where she was standing and appeared behind the swordsman.

The sword suddenly grew and the user swung it around him causing Tobirama to jump back. However, it left his back open to Natsumi who used the water dragon technique Tobirama taught to her. Obviously thinking quickly, the swordsman turned around and blocked the water attack with his sword.

The pair of Senju narrowed their eyes. Quickly, the swordsman put Natsumi on the defensive by attacking her. He swung his sword while Natsumi's guard was lowered and she fell as she received a rather serious gash on her leg. The swordsman ran over to her and stood above her as she was on the ground holding her leg in pain.

_She felt a splash of blood reach her face as she saw the man standing above her mother. She saw the eyes in her face; absolute terror. She was going to die. Her mother, she was going to die, right in front of her eyes. She was going to die. __She was going to die. _

"_This is all your fault, child." She looked up to see the mocking smile in the man standing over her mother. She would never forget those menacing red eyes. _

Tobirama stared almost helplessly as he was on the other side of the clearing realizing he wouldn't make it in time to stop the swing. He saw the terror in her eyes and panicked. Her mind was somewhere else; he could tell she wasn't focusing on her opponent. What could he do if Natsumi didn't wake up from her daze? Would this girl die in front of him? Would Natsumi _die in front of him?_ Before he could tell her anything?


	8. Chapter 7

Annoyance covered the trio's face as they realized that the swordsman was able to cut the shadow that was holding him with his sewing needle sword.

"You need something stronger than that to hold me. Stu~pid." Laughter came from the still prisoners while the trio was silently whispering between themselves.

"Everyone understand?" Inojiro and Chou nodded at Shikaro. The same thought was running through their head; this man was a genius. To think of so many plans so thoroughly was, simply put, amazing.

Chou immediately grew in size and started rolling towards his opponent leaving behind a trail. Shikaro stayed in place keeping the prisoner's in place while Inojiro started running to the side of the 'sewing needle' sword.

Noticing this, the sword user jumped to the opposite side in an attempt to evade the Akimichi and Yamanaka. However, the Nara was expecting this and while his shadows were stuck to Chou, he quickly changed the direction of Chou's jutsu.

A 'tch' sound came from the sword user as he took off and ran in and out through the trees. Annoyance covered the Nara's face as he realized the plan their opponent had created. "Formation C!" He yelled to his teammates. Annoyance covered the Yamanaka's face and the Akimichi's face. This was the one thing they were hoping he _wouldn't_ use.

The trio watched him as he randomly ran through the trees, creating almost a mine field of wire. And to think after they beat this guy, they'd have to find a way to get _out_ of the wire mine field.

After that thought, Shikaro verbally groaned, leaving his teammates wondering what was the matter.

xXx

"Damn it!" The curse was yelled out as Daike turned to his partner with a slight moan. Arata was stuck, as his signature 'fang over fang' was not working. His annoyance was running high as he realized that someone was defeating him with his own move. He created this move! No one should be able to fight against it!

Arata looked over at Daike who had nudged him. A smirk grew on the pair's face (as much as a dog could smirk at least).

"Well I guess we _could_ use that."

A boom was heard as their opponent swung at them again, causing the pair to break up in separate ways.

"You have to be able to make your move before you can smirk about it _Inuzuka_." While Daike started growling, the infamous prankster Arata scowled.

"You wanna see a move? We'll show you a move! Consider yourself lucky! Ain't no one else seen this one before! And you won't live long enough to tell anyone you've seen it either!" The 'splash' user looked over at the nin-dog as he howled in agreement to his partner.

The swordsman watched as Arata made a shadow clown, wondering what his opponent could be up to.

"Human beast mixture transformation! Three headed wolf!" After Arata finished, he, Daike, and his shadow clown merged together to create, as the jutsu proclaimed, a three headed wolf. Their opponent looked at the growling three-headed wolf-dog in front of him with wide eyes.

What would you do if you were in his position after all?

xXx

Laughter resounded throughout the air. "Are you a girl or a guy?" Tsubame stared at the shark skin sword user in front of her. No sign of any emotion covered her face.

"I am merely here to defeat you, shark skin user, in order to protect my village; a village that you and your partners are attempting to destroy in order to prove the simplistic point of who is stronger."

Silence covered the area. Crickets were heard, until; "What the hell is wrong with you?" Came from the swordsman. With that, Tsubame lifted her arms, allowing the bugs living within her to fly out in the direction of her opponent.

"Now that's just disgusting."

xXx

Katsuo held up his arm, covered in his natural element, lightning, just in enough time as the 'fang' user sent a ball of lightning over to him. The attack cost him a little, causing him to move back a couple of feet, however it did no real damage.

"I've never fought a lightning user before. This should be fun." The taunting fell short as the Hatake stood his ground and stared at his opponent.

A loud 'boom' sounded for miles as the duo both attacked each other with lightning.

Katsuo knew that at close range combat, he would surely fail. Although he was proficient with such attacks, it was a relief for him to know that he much rather preferred the distance. All he needed was a distraction.

"You should talk more. It would make the fight more interesting." Katsuo, taken out of his thought process, looked at his opponent.

"Sword-san, I have no use to make this fight interesting. I need to quickly finish this as soon as possible so that I can help out my team mates." The sword user frowned upon hearing this.

He held his pair of swords up over his head and hit them together. A loud boom covered the area as clouds covered overhead. Lightning then flashed down and hit the swords, leaving the swordsman smirking as if he had already won.

"You have no idea what you're in for boy-o."

"I could say the same for you as well, Sword-san." With that, Katsuo ran towards him. Just as his opponent was ready to pierce his skin, he moved out of the line of view, leaving his right side completely open for attack.

"Lightning release, false darkness!"

xXx

"A Hyuuga. Could you tell me how you do your hair?" Annoyance quickly found its way to Ichiro's face as he listening to his opponent. "I would just _love_ to have my hair look like yours." The mock was evident, but Ichiro stayed silent.

The tables turned as annoyance covered the sword users face as he realized the taunt didn't work.

With his byakugan activated, Ichiro quickly ran at his opponent, his luscious hair flying behind him. When the pair met in the middle, they immediately started fighting; Ichiro evading swipes, and the 'helmet splitter' user evading hits.

After almost three minutes of constantly going back and forth, the two jumped apart. Ichiro was breathing heavily and noticed the smirk on his opponents face. However, as Ichiro stood up straight, his opponent coughed blood and fell to his knees.

The sword user then looked up at the now smirking Ichiro. "Don't say you have the ultimate defense when you have not fought the Hyuuga clan."

xXx

Blood flew out of Shota's mouth as he fell forward. Behind him was the wielder of the 'executioner's' sword.

"You'd think that someone who is part of such an arrogant clan would be stronger than this." After hearing this, Shota yelled out as he struggled to stand up and looked his bored opponent in the eyes. "Don't bother kid. You're at least 10 years too young to even try."

Ignoring his comment, the Uchiha's eyes started to bleed quickly taking shape of the infamous sharingan.

"Now that's more like it." A fireball was sent towards the sword user, however he jumped out of the way just in time. His only retaliation was to throw the sword to Shota who barely dodged it as it lodged itself in to the tree behind him.

For a second, the Uchiha lost his focus and he found himself flying after receiving a punch in the jaw. "You have a lot to learn kid. Lesson one;" The swordsman grabbed his sword and pointed it at Shota who was now scrambling to his feet. "Never lie. Life as a shinobi is far too short."

Shota then found himself doubling over, coughing blood, when the hilt of the sword met his abdomen, causing the Uchiha to fall down to the ground again. "Lesson two;" A sickening crack was heard when the swordsman stomped on Shota's arm, successfully breaking it. "Respect your opponents. Everyone is fighting for what they believe. Respect that fact."

Shota struggled to stand up, but looked his opponent in the eye. His breathing was irregular and he was in so much pain that he was fading in and out of consciousness. "Lesson three;" Before he could even react, Shota felt his abs crack as the executioner's blade user's foot made contact. "Never. Get. Arrogant. That's something you should have learnt before you made the mistake of fighting me."


	9. Chapter 8

Blood splashed everywhere. The stench covered her face and her clothes making her want to puke. She was waiting for the pain the sword would bring her but it never came. Her face grew pale as she looked up.

It wasn't her blood. It was Tobirama's. She whispered his name and he turned to her with a smile on his face. "I'm glad to know that it was _you_ I gave my life for, Natty-chan." She kept repeating 'no' over and over.

This wasn't happening! This couldn't be happening. Tobirama was the most respected shinobi in her mind, but here he was in front of her with a giant gash across his abdomen. Laughter resounded through the air.

"I killed the Senju Tobirama! If this doesn't give me a name…" He continued to laugh, completely ignoring Natsumi who was still staring wide-eyed at Tobirama who had fallen to his knees, his breathing becoming more and more irregular.

Her opponent kept laughing and she felt herself starting to tremble, in absolute anger.

"YOU BASTARD!" She stood up glaring with all her might, her face stone cold.

"What'll you do about it _girlie_. Your lover boy couldn't defeat me, what makes you think that _you can._ Filthy half-blood."

Her eyes started to bleed, her mangekyo sharingan finally making its appearance. "You don't even know what you've started."

The swordsman just laughed in response. Lightning flashed through the air reminding the pair of the fight between the lightning experts. Clouds covered the area and soon rain started pouring down unforgivingly.

Natsumi felt power surging threw her veins; her thoughts focusing on killing the man in front of her. Tobirama was almost in a death state because of her. He somehow marked her with his thunder god technique. Because of _her weakness_ he could die. Because the swordsman in front of her decided to slash him as soon as he was in front of her.

"Wh-what is that?" The swordsman stared at Natsumi. Her power was quickly increasing as her anger fueled her. A red giant surrounded her and Tobirama.

"Let me introduce you to the _real power_ of the Uchiha clan. The susanoo."

"Th-that's supposed to be a myth!" He took a step back still staring wide eyed at the irate female in front of him.

"Obviously it's not, stu~pid." He stared helplessly as he saw her wounds slowly healing due to the sheer power of her susanoo. "And very soon, this _half-blood _will show you the power of the Senju clan. I hope you'll prepare yourself." The giant took a step towards the swordsman who started to show fire in his eyes due to being underestimated by the girl.

"Earth release! Mud wall!" Suddenly, a wall of mud surrounded the swordsman. Natsumi wouldn't allow him to jump out, so before he could make any move; "Water release! Water barrier!" A surge of water then filled the circular wall of mud that surrounded the ninja.

"What the hell?!" She saw her opponent struggling to stand on the water, and almost drowning. However, she wasn't content with that. He made the mistake of looking her in the eyes and she whispered 'tsukuyomi'.

_The swordsman started screaming, desperately looking for his sword. When he looked up, he saw Natsumi standing in front of him, holding his most precious weapon. Quickly, he attempted to make a move to Natsumi in order to retrieve his 'twinsword'. However, he found out that he couldn't move a single muscle._

"_What the hell?" He kept repeating over and over. He saw the disgusting smirk placed on Natsumi's face._

"_Welcome to my world."_

"_Yo-your world?" His eyes were wide in fear. Sweat dripping down his face._

"_For a month, you will now feel what you did to Tobirama, over and over again. You will be cut-" After saying this, Natsumi sliced the swordsman's abdomen causing him to scream out in pain. "And then you will be healed." He looked down to see his abdomen fully healed, however the pain from the previous cut remained. "And then you will be cut again." He screamed out in pain again and a second later he looked down to once again to see himself fully healed again. "I will continue this cycle for a month. I hope you enjoy."_

Not a second later, the swordsman screamed out in pain. The scream was so loud, it resounded through the area and caused Tobirama to open his eyes slightly, unbeknownst to Natsumi. The swordsman looked at Natsumi, avoiding eye contact.

"You're a monster." Natsumi narrowed her eyes as she saw the swordsman clinging to the mud wall, attempting to stay conscious.

"You stole my only precious person and you expect to get off easy? No, I will make sure you _feel_ my pain."

Tobirama stared in wonder. _When did she get this strong?_ He remembered secretly watching her as she trained by herself. But this was nothing that he saw. His eyes widened in, he didn't know if it was fear or wonder, as he realized her next move. The chakra she was building, he thought it was impossible for someone else to be able to do such a thing.

"Wood release" Realizing the situation, the swordsman quickly tried to escape. However, Natsumi wouldn't allow such a thing. "Secret technique; nativity of a world of trees." Before her opponent could move a foot further, trees surrounded him completely successfully halting his escape.

Tobirama could _feel_ the smirk on Natsumi's face. Her arrogance was seeping from her. It was surrounding the susanoo he realized he was in. Worry consumed him. Did his Natty-chan fall to the curse of the Uchiha clan?

Fear covered his soul as he heard her next words. "Amerterasu." The black flames engulfed the area of trees in the mud wall. The screams of anguish surrounded them. The smirk never once left Natsumi's face.

When the silence came, Natsumi extinguished the flames and allowed her eyes to return to her honey color. Her susanoo disappeared and left Natsumi breathing deeply at the amount of chakra she just used.

"Natsumi…" Almost with whiplash, Natsumi turned around to see Tobirama slowly sitting up. Tears made their way to her eyes as she ran over to him and hugged him.

"You're okay?" A smile covered her face and she quickly wiped her tears away.

"Yeah, your susanoo must've healed me." A quick glance down made them both realize that the gash on her leg had also disappeared.

"Thank goodness."

"We're going to have to leave as soon as possible Natsumi. We need to make sure that everyone else is okay." They both let their chakra cover the area. "I feel Katsuo at 12 o'clock. I'll go help him. I'm sure I'll be able to help him more. Shota I believe is over at 7 o'clock. With your sharingan, you'll be able to help him more."

Natsumi nodded, although reluctantly. Sometimes she hated how much sense Tobirama made. "Don't use your mangekyo as much as possible. I see the strain it puts on you." A sigh later, the pair stood up, ready to help their friends.

xXx

Tobirama hid in the bush, watching the fight going on in front of him. Luckily the rain was clearing up. Soon, he realized why as the 'fang' user suddenly fell to his knees.

Tobirama took this moment to show himself just in time to see Katsuo behead the swordsman.

"Good, that's two down." Katruo nodded at Tobirama agreeing. "Let's head over to 2 o'clock to make sure Tsubame is all right." With the nod, the pair took to the trees, running in the direction of their bug-using friend.

xXx

When Natsumi came to the scene, she saw the swordsman standing over Shota, ready to slice him in half. Thinking quickly, she activated her susanoo and ran to where Shota and the 'executioner's' blade were. She reached out with her red giant's sword and blocked the attack.

Shota and the swordsman looked up in shock to see a _very_ unhappy Natsumi standing in the way.

"Natsumi leave!" A glare was sent to Shota.

"Shut up you arrogant asshole! You're sitting there accepting death! You're in _no place_ to be giving me orders!" Shota quickly shut his mouth after receiving Natsumi's scolding.

A smile covered the sword user's face. "You are not fully Uchiha and yet you can use the mangekyo."

Natsumi's attention turned to her new opponent and glared at him. "Yeah, what of it?"

"You are my most respected opponent so far. I will allow your name to be put in history saying as such."

"You think you can kill me so easily?" The sword user jumped back, the dull part of his sword resting on his shoulder.

"No, but since you have such strength in you, I must defeat you." A smirk found its way to Natsumi's face.

"Her strength…?" Shota whispered to himself as he stared at the surprisingly broad back of his teammate.

She turned her head to Shota who was lying in her susanoo. Shock covered his face as he saw her mangekyo. A smirk covered her face once again.

"Yes. This half-blood will show you how an Uchiha is _supposed_ to fight, according to Madara."

"You were trained by Madara?" The two men asked at the same time.

"Yes, and Senju Tobirama." The sword user then pointed his sword at Natsumi whose eyes were spinning wildly.

"I will have fun killing you." Natsumi scowled at this and Shota could only stare on in fear. He wasn't ready to see her die in front of him.

"Go ahead and try!" Her opponent then started to run towards her.

"Wood release! Advent of a world of flowering trees!" A gasp could only be heard from Shota as he was attempting to stay conscious. Would he really be saved by a half-blood?


	10. Chapter 9

The executioner's sword user quickly jumped out of the way of the rising trees, cutting each of the ones who got too close. Soon, he was in front of Natsumi and her susanoo, causing her to put up its sword. She was in a pinch. The useless Uchiha was still lying on the ground behind her, leaving her no choice but to protect him.

_He won't even appreciate this._ A scowl covered her face as she turned, almost ignoring her opponent. "Oi, Uchiha, you better appreciate this." His half-lidded eyes turned over her and quickly widened seeing her face.

_She's completely exhausted._ His thoughts went back to all of the times he looked down on her, and yet here she was, dead exhausted, saving his life. Never once had he felt so pathetic.

"So you are not friends?" The pair's attention turned back at the sword user. Silence consumed the area. A grave face was on Shota's face. He felt horrible.

"We are." His head shot over to Natsumi's back, seeing her head hanging down. "He's arrogant and annoying, however I would not be in this position if we were not friends." The swordsman smiled wickedly while a sad frown was placed on Shota's. "Now, I need to defeat you." _As soon as possible._

Being in the susanoo with her, he heard her deep breaths, proving her exhaustion. Suddenly he felt himself being lifted and he was embarrassed to see himself being carried bridal style, far from the battlefield.

"You'll be safer here." She whispered to him. She then set up a wall of trees just in case. As soon as she turned around, he activated his sharingan, causing her to turn around. "You are in _no condition_ to fight Shota. Do. Not. Move." She didn't even wait for his response as she turned and ran to the battlefield.

"Like I said, I respect you. You'll be my favorite for a long time." Natsumi made sure her susanoo was still in effect, Tobirama's warning completely out of her mind. She checked her chakra reserves and realized she had to finish this as soon as possible as her reserves were rather low.

_Stupid Uchiha._

"You won't be able to kill me." She said with a glare. They ran towards each other while Natsumi prepared her jutsu's. "Tree release! Four pillar house technique!" A house of wood quickly trapped the swordsman in place. Without a second she repeated her previous plan by yelling; "Amaterasu!" She grabbed at her eyes feeling the pain sinking in and quickly fell to one knee, her breathing quickening quickly.

She gasped as she then saw him cut through the house, somehow evading the fire. She stood up as fast as possible as he threw his sword which almost beheaded her. Thankfully, due to her training with Tobirama and his thunder god technique, Natsumi's reactions quickened and she dodged it.

Taking a deep breath, she focused on the running man. She thought back at the times she watched Hashirama-sama train. She was running out of jutsus and was mentally starting to panic. "Tree release, wood dragon technique!" A small dragon, came at the empty-handed swordsman. _As I thought, nothing compared to Hashirama-sama. _Easily, he dodged it and was able to grab the sword that had embedded itself in a tree behind Natsumi.

"You're becoming messier. I'll easily kill you now."

Once again, Natsumi glared at him. "I can't let you kill me! I have to protect someone! I have to protect my village that you're threatening! I CAN'T LET YOU!" Ignoring her mental warning, Natsumi ran at him, anger flowing through her veins. He made eye contact with her and unable to use her tsukuyomi, Natsumi put the powerful swordsman in a genjutsu. "Water release, tearing torrent!"

Natsumi ran towards the now paralyzed man with a swirling ball of water in her hand. She was about to make contact but then she coughed up blood causing her jutsu to dissipate. Shota watched on in horror as he saw her opponent release the genjutsu. As fast as she could, she retreated. Her susanoo had disappeared, leaving her completely open to attacks.

"You put up the best fight I've ever seen. You're completely exhausted, yet you're still fighting. Tell me, what is your name?"

"Senju," Shota saw her cough up more blood. She was wheezing and yet still had the power to stand and glare at her opponent. "Senju Natsumi."

"It's an honor to meet you Natsumi-san. I am Mangetsu Hozuki."

"I'll remember that when I get back home." She wavered as she stared at Hozuki. His only response was a smile.

"You are the epitome of a shinobi; the perfect example."

Shota stared as he saw her eyes become half-lidded. He could tell from here that she was wavering between consciousness and unconsciousness. She _was_ the perfect example. Despite how exhausted, she still had managed to put the swordsman in to a corner. No matter at how good Hozuki was acting, Shota could tell his pain.

However, even though she was the perfect example of a shinobi, he felt as if she was a fool. She was putting her life on the life to save someone who hated her. And all the while, he was just sitting behind her wall of trees, like a _coward. _

"I appreciate the compliment, Mangetsu-san."

The next thing Natsumi knew was she was falling over while staring at the stoic face of her opponent. _I can't…not here._ She then felt warm arms surrounding her. "Just rest. I'll take care of the rest." The last thing Natsumi saw was Shota's face staring down the swordsman.

xXx

"_Natsumi, I will always love you. Don't ever forget that. I never once blamed you. You are never alone." After that, Natsumi saw her cough up more blood. "I will forever be with you, in your heart. Live a long life my child. When I see you next, you will be old and grey. Don't forget all of my grandchildren." _

_Natsumi's eyes burned as she saw her mother's eyes close. "With all my being, I will love you…" She trailed off and Natsumi saw her mother stop breathing. _

"You think she's okay?" She had her eyes close and for some reason she couldn't open them. She heard what seemed like a worried voice. She wouldn't be surprised if that was Hashirama-sama.

"She's been out of it for…" This was a voice she didn't recognize. Who else would visit her? She had no other friends besides-

"A week." Tobirama, of course. She could recognize his annoying voice anywhere. All she could do was mentally sigh in relief to know that he was okay.

"What if she never wakes up?!" That was a panic filled voice that she couldn't recognize either. Silence then filled the room. She had been asleep for a week?

"You need to have more faith in your comrade, Arata. She is a very strong individual." Silence once again filled the room. She felt her strength coming back to her. It was then when the pain hit her and she couldn't help but let out a groan.

"She's awake!"

"Shut UP Arata!" When she was finally able to open her eyes, she saw 10 people cramped around her bed. Her eyes were still weak, as she couldn't even tell who was who. There was a nervous silence as Natsumi kept blinking to regain her sight.

Then her eyes widened as she looked around the room, sight back. "You guys…"

"We were so worried Natsumi-chan!" Arata gave her an aggressive hug causing her to moan in pain silently. He was quickly, however, pulled off by a very annoyed Hyuuga.

"She's still hurt stupid. At least think before you act."

"What happened?" Silence covered the room. She watched curiously as the group looked between each other, seemingly nervously.

"We were hoping you could tell us." Her eyes, for the first time, turned to Tobirama. "Natsumi, what do you remember?"

She was quiet as she tried to remember. Her eyes widened in realization. "You were hurt, Tobirama. That swordsman cut you. You're okay?!"

He stared at her apprehensively. "Yes. You saved me Natsumi." Her face fell.

"_I _saved _you?_" She raked through her brain, desperately trying to remember _anything at all._

"You remember nothing Natsumi?" Her eyes turned to Shota who actually seemed to be wearing a worried face. She was surprised to even _see_ him _here_. Her facial expression must have showed her thoughts as Shota and Tobirama shared worried glances.

"No. The last thing I remember is being on the ground with Tobirama standing above her."

"It's amnesia." All 10 heads turned to the door in surprise. Quickly, all but Tobirama and Hashirama bowed.

"Madara-sama." Natsumi's eyes widened as she saw the infamous ninja in her room. He looked at each of the other ninjas in the room.

"Well, I'll visit you later, Natsumi-chan." She smiled in return to the bright grin Arata gave her. The other ninjas, minus the Senju brothers, said their farewells, all promising a visit.

"Shota, you stay." The Uchiha, who was in the doorway, stopped in his steps and turned to see Madara staring directly at him. "You were part of this, no?" He could see the disdain in Madara's eyes. It seemed as though Madara had been informed of the entire incident.

"Amnesia…?" All four men's attention then turned to Natsumi who had been staring at Madara with an apprehensive.

"Yes, this is a shame. I would tell, however according to the doctors, we're not allowed to tell you what happened." He sighed. "Shota, you need training. What _you_ allowed is not acceptable."

Natsumi saw Shota hang his head in shame. _What happened? What did he have to do with her? Why was he here?_ Questions were swarming through her brain.

"Tomorrow at sunrise, you will start training with me. Understand." Madara made eye contact with the Uchiha underling who only nodded in response. Content with that, Madara took his leave, but not without looking at Natsumi. She silently gasped as she made eye contact with the Uchiha leader.

Just as he left, he looked at her with his mangekyo activated.

_What the hell happened?_


	11. Chapter 10

It was two weeks before Natsumi was allowed to leave the hospital and it's been one week since then. Her mind had been swirling since then. What was Madara's purpose in flashing his mangekyo at her? Was it some sort of warning? No matter which way she looked at it, it wasn't anything good. His eyes reminded her of her past. It pissed her off because she couldn't remember _why_ it reminded her of her past.

So, as she did everyday out of pure boredom, she was walking around the village. It was her daily attempt to clear her mind and unfortunately, most of the time it did not help.

"NATTY-CHAN!" Her eyes widened as she did a 180 to see a crazy male riding on a very furry pony. An 'oof' was heard as Natty fell on the ground. Suddenly, she felt the furry pony licking her face incessantly.

"Get off you dumb dog!" After that, Natsumi was able to sit up and wipe her face of slobber. When she opened her eyes clearly, she saw a grinning Arata in front of her and a now-saddened Daike next to him.

The only response she could give was laughter. "Oh it's okay Daike! I don't mind your kisses! Just don't do it too much, okay?" She laughed again as Daike barked and licked her in response.

"Oi! That ain't fair! I called out to you so I can talk to you!" She laughed again as she stood up, only to receive a bone crushing hug from the hyper-active Inuzuka. "I haven't seen you since you left the hospital! Where have you been? I missed you!"

"Where have you been? I've been walking around the village. They won't let me train or go on missions. I'm about to die of boredom."

"Eh? Why not? You look fine to me!" She couldn't help the blush that covered her face as she noticed Arata looking her up and down.

"Uhm well, they said it was because they don't want to rush it. Something about amnesia causing a shock and potentially causing my death." An 'o' formed on Arata's lips.

"Well, that would suck! I don't want ya to die! Not when we just became friends!" Natsumi stopped moving and stared at Arata in shock, wondering if she heard him correctly. "What? Is that so weird?"

Once again, all Natsumi could do was laugh.

"Hey let's go walk around! I'm sure everyone would be happy to see ya again! I know they've been worried for sure."

"They have?" Her surprised face turned over to Arata's confused face.

"Well, of course. We're all friends, right?" A huge smile covered her face as she nodded happily.

"Yes, let's go see our friends." She felt a nudge and looked down to see Daike standing next to her.

"He wants you to ride him." Arata laughed out loud as he saw her facial reaction. "You have such a dirty mind! I never woulda guessed!" He continued to laugh as Natsumi looked away, red covering her face.

"Shut up." With that, she jumped on Daike's back. "So how do we find everyone?" _I don't exactly remember their chakra signatures…_

"Well, I know where to find Shikaro…" He trailed off. Natsumi looked at him in confusion. _He sounded disappointed for some reason._

xXx

Natsumi stared. This guy was a _ninja_? The question 'how' kept running through her brain. As she continued to stare, disappointment quickly started running through her veins. After hearing all of the cool stories about him and his amazing mind, this was, simply put, disappointing.

"Re-really…?" A nod was the only answer she got as she continued to stare. He was _sleeping_ at the bottom of the hill. _Sleeping!_ How could he be the super genius she heard about?

"Huh?" She looked at Arata in confusion until she saw what seemed like a _very_ pissed off Inojiro walking towards him. "This gotta be good." He laughed.

"Why?" She asked as he continued to laugh.

"Just watch." As requested, she turned her attention back to the pair at the base of the hill.

"You lazy ass! You no-good ninja! How're we supposed to do anything if _you don't move?!_ You literally have no motivation what so ever!" Natsumi swore she could see steam coming out of Inojiro's ears when he received no response. "Get off your lazy ass!" Silence was once again the response.

Natsumi gasped as Inojiro grabbed the Nara by his shirt and pulled him off the ground. They only noise he gave was a groan in what seemed like annoyance. What Inojiro said next made Natsumi smile and made Shikaro reluctantly agree to 'get off his lazy ass'.

"At least you're _allowed_ to train. Natsumi isn't allowed to do that."

With that, Arata decided to make their presence known. "Oi ass-wipes!" The two looked up and Natsumi saw the look of utter _boredom_ on Shikaro's face and annoyance on Inojiro's.

"Natsumi!" Inojiro quickly let go of Shikaro's shirt, making the lazy Nara fall down to the ground, and ran up the hill. "I missed you so much!" He then, just like Arata, pulled her in to a bone crushing hug.

"It's great seeing you guys again." She smiled at Inojiro and then at Shikaro who finally made it up the hill, surprisingly with a bored expression on his face.

"Wanna hang out?" Inojiro looked at Shikaro after hearing Arata's question.

"I would ask him, but I already know his answer. We're supposed to train, but if it's for _you_ Natsumi-chan, we can give it up for a day. Her face reddened at the sweet smile Inojiro sent her way.

"Oi, keep it to yaself." Arata glowered at the flirtatious Yamanaka. He then leaned in towards him and whispered; "imagine what Tobirama-san would do if he saw you."

Natsumi looked confused as she saw Inojiro's face grow ghostly pale. She became even more confused when a smirk covered her face. She looked over at Arata who had just groaned and muttered 'idiot'.

"Let's go beautiful. I believe we have more friends to find." All Natsumi could do was blush madly. The trio then turned around and started walking back towards the center of the village, chatting amicably between each other.

"It was hilarious Natsumi-chan! Arata was so worried about you! He was all Natty-chan this, Natty-chan that. He never shut up!" Inojiro laughed as he saw the Inuzuka's reddened face.

"So? Is it so bad that I was worried for a friend?" Arata's face almost seemed to give off steam as he saw the smile Natsumi gave to him.

"Thank you Arata." He stuttered a 'no problem' as they continued walking. However, Natsumi didn't see the smirk Arata sent the now-annoyed Inojiro.

"Shut up stupid dog boy!"

"I didn't say anything girlie boy!"

"What kind of insult is that?!"

"It's because you spend all your time on your hair!"

"At least I smell good! You smell like dog piss!"

"I don't smell like dog-piss! And what kind of man smells like roses?"

"My mom sells flowers! It's not my fault they decided to put the shop in our house! At least I'm not a dumbass!"

"At least I'm not-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" The arguing duo stopped mid-insult and stared at Natsumi who was glaring daggers at both of them. "Both of you better stop or else _I will make you pay._" The only sound was a small chuckle that came from the, until-now, silent Nara.

"Natsumi-san?" The quartet turned to see Tsubame standing in front of them. They more or less assumed she was staring at Natsumi, considering none of them could see her eyes due to her hair covering them.

"Tsubame-san?"

"It is a relief to know that you remember me. I was extremely worried you would forget about me because of your amnesia." The three boys stared at the girl with a stupid look.

"Of course I would remember you Tsu-chan!" The boys stared in wonder as Natsumi walked over to the serious girl and gave her a hug. Tsubame also seemed surprised as she stood straight like a statue. "You're the only girl friend I have in this world of smelly boys." The boys continued to stare in silence at the exchange.

"Males are smelly?" At this Natsumi laughed.

"Disgustingly smelly! Hey, we're all going to hang out. Want to join?"

"I would love to, Natsumi-san." A great smile covered Natsumi's face at the answer while the guys continued to be silent. The girls began walking on their way again.

"You coming, smelly boys?" It was then when the boys realized that Natsumi very well might be the death of them.

xXx

The group of five continued to search the village, looking for their group of friends. In the end, they could only find Katsuo and Chou to join in on their 'small' dinner.

"I'm so happy you're okay Natsumi-san! We were so worried." Chou managed to mumble out in between stuffing his face.

_How can one person stuff so much in their mouth?_ The rest of the group seemed to have the same question as they stared at the Akimichi in either disgust or wonder.

"I'm sorry for worrying you all."

Different forms of 'it's okay' and 'don't worry about it' resounded throughout the table.

"Just make sure you take care of yourself Natsumi. You're not allowed to train for another week, right?"

Natsumi stared at Katsuo, annoyance covering her face. "Yes, thanks for reminding me."

He nodded at her. "We don't want you hurt like that again nor do we want you exhausting yourself to that point again."

"Yes, yes, yes. Thank you big brother." Natsumi rolled her eyes at the smile Katsuo gave her.

"As long as you listen." She couldn't help but the twitch of her eyebrows.

The seven friends continued to sit around the table for a few more hours, continuing to get to know each other and becoming closer. After finally saying their good-byes, Natsumi left the restaurant with a big smile on her face.

Who would have thought that having friends could make her feel so at peace and so happy? She stared up at the night sky until she bumped in to someone causing her to fall on her butt. The pair of them both landed on the ground with an 'oof'.

"Aw man, now Hashi is going to make fun of me!" Hearing 'Hashi' immediately reminded Natsumi of Hashirama and hearing the girl say he'd laugh at her furthered her suspicion.

"Are you referring to Hashirama-sama?" The red-head looked up and stared Natsumi in the eyes.

"Yes, I am. Why do you ask?" The pair, while sitting, stared at each other in confusion.

"Oh, it's just that I am somewhat close to him because I'm being trained by-"

"Natsumi. Why are you on the ground with Mito-san?" After voicing an 'eh' the pair looked at Tobirama and then looked at each other.

"You're Mito?" "You're Natsumi?" Both said in unison.

"Yes! I've heard so much about you!"

Tobirama stared in annoyance at the two now-laughing girls. "Stop speaking at the same time. It's annoying."

"Well _you're_ annoying but we don't complain!" Laughter came from Mito as she quickly agreed with Natsumi.

"Natsumi. You complain all the time." Tobirama stood at the still-sitting girls who were _still_ laughing

"I _should_ complain more!"

"You should!" Tobirama stood still arms crossed with a scowl on his face, completely and utterly annoyed, and he was not afraid to show it. "Aw, Natsumi, I think wittle Tobirama is upset. What should we do?"

After that, the new pair of friends stood up. "I don't know Mito, maybe-" Before she could get another word out, Tobirama quickly covered her mouth and glared at her.

"Mito. Hashirama is looking for you. He is quite worried." With that, Mito gasped and started running.

She didn't get very far before she turned around and yelled out; "Let's hang out tomorrow Natsumi!"

After pulling his hand off her mouth she yelled back an 'okay'. She continued smiling and laughing until she looked at Tobirama's face.

"Oh hey, Rami-kun. How're you doing on this fine evening? You're good? Well that's fantastic. I'm great too! I'm also tired, so I think I'm going to go home and sleep now!" She quickly turned around in an attempt to avoid a possibly dangerous situation.

However unfortunately, Tobirama _is_ a cunning ninja. So when she felt a hand on her arm she started to sweat. "Natty-chan. The doctors informed me that you are allowed to train now. I believe the sooner, the better." With a horrified face Natsumi turned around to see Tobirama with a smile on his face for once. But that wasn't what horrified her. It was how _purely evil_ the smile looked.

"Help?" She croaked out before he suddenly grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder. She had never cried so much in her life.


End file.
